


Holding Back

by robotsex (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hate Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, hate sex but also not but also kinda, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/robotsex
Summary: Felix is tired of Dimitri holding back when they spar, but he doesn't really mind him holding back during something else.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Holding Back

At least once every week, Dimitri and Felix would meet at the training grounds past midnight to spar. Felix could tell that Dimitri did it more so as an obligation than something he actually wanted. The prince’s movements were sloppy, usually showing little interest in the actual fight. Felix was sick of it. He’s seen the brute strength and bloodlust that Dimitri had when on their missions and assignments. He’s even seen the same energy when the blond prince would spar with Byleth. So what was the issue?

Did Dimitri think he was weak? Yes, that must be it. Felix organized the weapon racks as he mulled over these thoughts in his head. They just filled him with more anger, making him even more eager to fight the house leader that would be arriving soon. 

He’s known that boar almost his whole life, Felix always clearly being the faster and more level headed one of the two. So for what reason would Dimitri think of him as weak? 

Just as his anger almost grew enough to make his blood boil, Dimitri softly opened the large wooden door to the sparing area. Felix whipped around with a scowl on his face, his loose bun bobbing along with it. Behind his teeth and caked in venom, he murmured, “You’re late.”

Dimitri bowed deeply, his short blond bangs draping in front of his face. “I apologize, I had to assist Sylvain with some… relationship issues.” Felix knew what he meant, and he’d been in the same position before. Having to de-escalate a dispute between Sylvain, and typically whichever father of the girl whose heart he’d broken yet again, could take some time. But he couldn’t muster up enough kindness to accept that as an excuse right now. He merely scoffed and moved on.

Dimitri went to go pick up one of the training lances meaning against the wall, but Felix’s commanding voice stopped him, sending a shiver down the prince’s spine. “We’re going to do something different today.” The swordsman tossed a roll of fighter’s tape at him. It was then that Dimitri took note of the tape around Felix’s knuckles. 

The blond man tossed it aside. “I don’t know if hand to hand is the best idea. I do not wish to seriously injure you.”

Felix’s brow furrowed deeply, leaving large creases on his forehead. “What, think I can’t take a bit of roughing up? You say that like you can even land a punch.” The swordsman became cocky, reveling in the joys of trash talking.

“If that is what you really want-” Dimitri began to get into the proper stance in the middle of the room, “- then that is what we shall do.” Dimitri looked up at the swordsman's eyes with a look of anger- only to immediately be replaced with a calm and collected expression. Felix had hoped he’d finally found some fire in the prince, but on closer inspection, it was all just a front. He let out a disappointed grunt and walked to the side of the room where he had placed his equipment and water. “Wha- Felix do not walk away! I thought you wanted to spar?

“Oh I did, but it’s clear you think I’m nothing more than a child. Is that why you always hold back in our fights? Do you really think I can’t handle you, boar?” Felix’s anger was escaping his body in waves now, unable to contain it for any longer.

“I haven’t been holding back. I’m just trying to be more conscious since I don’t want to injure you! You’re a valuable ally to me and-” 

“And Sylvain, Deduce, Ingrid, hell even Annette apparently aren't? I’ve seen how you spar with them, so why do you treat me like I'm fragile?” 

Dimitri recoiled as his words but took a few steps closer to the swordsman who was now slumped against the wall. “I…” Dimitri paused and took a few moments to collect his thoughts. “Felix, I don’t want to hurt you because I’m in love with you.” The prince immediately buried his face into his hands, slouching a bit. His cheeks flushed a light pink and he felt like he was going to throw up. 

Felix froze, his face growing a vibrant red, processing what he had just heard from Dimitri’s lips. After a few moments of unbearable silence, the swordsman released a low guttural laugh. “A boar like you can feel love?” His words felt like blades slicing through Dimitri’s body. “This is the funniest joke I’ve ever heard from you. Stop joking around.” Felix’s voice faltered just enough in the last sentence for Dimitri to understand it wasn’t just the swordsman’s normal cold hatred for him. There was an air of fear.

“Please Felix, I’m being serious.”

“Who put you up to this? Was it Sylvain? Or maybe it was Ingrid?” Felix was almost yelling with rage at this point. Wet tears began pouring down his face, dripping off his chin onto the stone floor. 

Dimitri wearily approached him. He had only ever seen Felix this distraught one other time- at Glenn’s funeral. Dimitri reached out for his hand. “Felix I-”

“I could never love a boar like you! After everything? After seeing the smile on your face drenched in blood? You’re just another monster.” Dimitri could feel hot tears rushing down his face now too. Everything the swordsman said was right. The prince was more like a demonic beast than a human. In between sniffles, Felix’s broken voice managed to choke out a sentence Dimitri didn't expect to hear from him. “So… why do I love you?” 

In one movement, fast as Felix always was on the battlefield, the swordsman yanked Dimitri to him by his shirt and roughly smashed their lips together. Felix shoved his tongue into the prince’s mouth, feeling a sense of pride knowing he was defiling his very own prince. The tears stopped streaming from their eyes, both too consumed by the passion enveloping them. 

Felix pushed Dimitri onto his back, ravenous for more of his body. Dimitri complied, not taking control in fear of accidentally hurting him. The swordsman didn’t mind him holding back now unlike when they were sparing. There was something invigorating about having the prince of Faerghus bending to his will. 

They began to grind against each other’s groin as Felix mouthed at the prince’s neck, drawing out a glorious melody of moans from the man. He left a dark hickey right above Dimitri’s collar, something to make sure everyone knew that he had their own prince wrapped around his finger.

Felix continued roughly grinding down onto Dimitri’s bulge, feeling both of their now rock hard members press against each other.

Through his pleasure, Dimitri managed to mumble a weak request. “Felix, please, I need more.” 

“Silence boar, I’ll decide what you get.” Though Felix said this, he went to release Dimitri’s cock from his tight black pants. It excitedly stood to attention once it was released. The swordsman quickly did the same to his own and held both of their cocks, now dripping with precome, in his slender hand. Felix was considerably larger than Dimitri, but he kept a steady stroke pace all the same. Dimitri began panting heavily, signaling that he was nearing his climax. 

Felix connected their lips once more, wanting to be as close as possible. How had they gone from almost beating the shit out of each other to moaning into each other’s mouths, drooling all over each other? 

Dimitri tried to hold back his strength as much as possible, but he was getting clumsy as he neared his orgasm. He moved his hands from the floor to Felix’s hips, gripping tightly, and a lot stronger than he had intended. Felix groaned at the pain, slightly aroused by it. He knew that he would definitely have bruises along his sides the next morning but he didn’t have time to care. 

Felix could feel the warmth pool at the bottom of his stomach. Fuck he was so close, all from rubbing his cock against Dimitri’s. With one more stroke, Dimitri finally came, shooting his thick white cum all over his black shirt and pants, his eyes shooting open and his tongue hanging limply out of his mouth. Felix came almost immediately afterwards, stuffing his head into the crook of the prince’s neck and groaning as he shot thick streams of cum all over Dimitri, mixing with the prince’s own, and even covering his pale flushed face. 

After a few minutes of being intertwined with each other, the only noise in the room being their own breath trying to return to normal, they were jolted back to reality by hearing the door creak open. They jumped apart trying to scramble away from each other. 

Sylvain entered the room, also panting as though he’d been running away from someone. “Guys you’ve got to help me I-” Sylvain stared wide-eyed at the two of them, covered in cum with their cocks still hanging out of their trousers. An all to common mischievous smirk grew on the red head’s face. “Ingrid owes me some serious money!” 

He quickly ran out of the room as Felix threw a nearby training spear at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any suggestions for future one-shots you want me to write! LEave ships and anything specific you may want to see!


End file.
